dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin The Computer
Colin is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 . He interrupts Gilbert the Globe at the start of the video to show the puppets his digital home and explains what activities the puppets can do within the digital realm. He is considered the most dangerous of the teachers, trapping the protagonists inside his digital home with no clear way out. Quotes * "DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE!" * "Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun!" * "Clever. A very clevery guy." * "Now it's easy to be a clever smart boy like me." * "Count to a fifty in the blink of my eye!" * "In the digital world there's over three things to do!" * I'm a computery guy! Everything's made out of buttons and wires Trivia * He dislikes being touched. * When angered, his hands turn into wires, he gains turquoise pupils with red veins on his eyes and a "DON'T TOUCH!" screen. He gains a green screen when screaming. ** If looked closely when he is screaming in his angered form, a little bit of blood appears at his mouth, and what seems to be oil below his * Like Tony the Talking Clock, his official name was leaked by the creator. * Colin's least favorite puppet is Red Guy. He constantly interrupts and ignores him. ** This may be because Red Guy is uninterested in his "Digital Home". * He also doesn't appear to think highly of green. When he asks the puppets about their favorite color, green isn't an option. ** This could possibly be a reference to Notebook, as she also considers green not a option. ** However, red, blue, and yellow are the three primary colours, which green isn't. * In DHMIS4, he seems to mention oats a lot. An example is when he uses the printer to print a picture, he prints a bowl and spoon with oats in them with the text saying "Oats!" Another example is near the end, with a hidden dancing oats box seen with the clones. * Like Tony the Talking Clock, he can tell the time. ** In DHMIS4, Colin shows the puppets 19:06, which is the same cryptic date seen in the series. He also gains a yellow and red clock while showing the time, which is a cameo of Tony the Talking Clock. * Some people think Colin kills Red Guy, due to his head exploding at the end of DHMIS 4, but this happened due to unknown reasons. ** In spite of this, Red Guy appears in perfect health in DHMIS 6 and DHMIS 5. * It is unknown how Colin exists during the events of DHMIS, due to the date, as seen in the camera footage of HELP, is '55, presumably 1955. * Unlike most teachers that have no apparent reason to be sentient, Colin may be running some-kind of A.I. due to his digital mind. * Colin appears as a computer animated cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. He is probably computer animated in the cameo because his puppet form would be too short. * Like Duck Guy , Colin's voice is made with AutoTune, probably to sing better Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6